Computer and mobile device users may be increasingly communicating with each other using numerous different devices ranging from a desktop computer to a smartphone and/or tablet device, and users may often interact with more than one device type during a given day. Users may also be communicating using a variety of channels and protocols such as text messaging, instant messaging, email, social network messages, chat, one-to-one and/or multi-way audio and/or video conferences (audio/video conference), and the like. Messages in these various communication protocols and channels may be exchanged via persistent conversations.
Some email systems may not store or present a continuous communication stream, such as a persistent conversation between one user and one or more other users.